Una
Una is one of three surviving Great Fairies that were banished into the Mirror of Twilight after their failed assault of Lake Hylia along with the Gerudo and Dark Interlopers. She is one of the founding members of the Great Fairies of Twilight and comes to lead the faction. Physical Characteristics Una is physically similar to other Great Fairies, taking the form of a large Hylian woman with four arms a set of wings, and orange-blond hair. After centuries in the Realm of Twilight, her skin is rendered very pale and her eyes have become yellow-red and develop pupils. Una wears a black dress with neon-blue markings. In combat she wields a Fairy Staff capable of unleashing blasts of violet energy. Personality Compared to the other two members of the Fairy triumvirate, Una is easily the weak link. A vain but weak-willed individual, she is seemingly terrified of Veran and Morsheen, but attempts to justify her value to them to herself. She is easily bullied and manipulated by her peers, but seems to relish displaying her power over those weaker than herself. Abilities Despite arguably being the weakest of the three Great Fairies of Twilight, Una is still an accomplished sorceress and kills many of Zant's soldiers as they attempt to capture her. Like other Great Fairies she can fly and teleport at will, and has the power to craft object like her magic staff from thin air. When threatened she attacks with circular pulses of violet energy that can flatten large groups of enemies. History Rise of Ganon When word that the Kingdom of Hyrule fell and the Triforce is up for grabs, Una follows Veran with an army against the will of Tarm in an attempt to secure the Triforce. The army marches to Hylia Marine, where it engages in a battle with the Dark Interlopers, Twinrova's Gerudo army and a small force of Zora, lead by General Rutela and Princess Nylin Zelda I. Although Veran nearly succeeds in obtaining the Triforce, she is distracted by Demise, who buys enough time for Impa to secure the divine artefact. The Dark Interlopers, Gerudo and Fairies, having failed in their quest, all surrender to the Zora. Following the battle Princess Zelda, unable to deal with the captured prisoners, hands them to the Gerudo Circle of Warlords, who then banish them through Bellum's Mirror of Twilight in the Arbiter's Grounds. In the harsh landscape of the Realm of Twilight, most prisoners cannot survive and die soon after their arrival. Una is one of the three Great Fairy survivors, the others being Veran and Morsheen. Shortly after, the three Great Fairies form the Twili Empire. For centuries the Fairies remain in control of the Twili, pulling the strings of each King that they placed on the throne. The Realm of Twilight Eventually the Fairies' power becomes threatened when King Mizorant, having made allies with a group of Parella stranded on Hyrule, rejects their lordship and banishes them from the Palace of Twilight. In response to this, they disband Mizorant's armies against his will, effectively stripping him of his power, then storm into the palace and assassinate him. With Mizorant dead, the Fairies cast his son Zant from power and places Zant's fiancée Midna on the throne, leading to a civil war in which Zant seeks to reclaim his birthright. After Zant secures the allegiance of Lady Middee and her Bonemold Monks, she advises him to march upon Una's fortress Elmenzhia and add her army of Sorceresses to theirs. Though Una's army is defeated by Zant's, they are unable to overcome Una's sorcery and subjugate her until a mysterious force injures her, and prevents her using her magic. Zant then approaches her and gives her a final warning, Una is hesitant as she does not want to become an enemy of Veran and Morsheen. At this point Veran teleports into the tower and demands an explanation. Una tries to explain things to Veran, but she silences her and instead invites Zant's army to Uzu before leaving, abandoning Una to Zant. Zant and Middee then chain Una up and drag her along to Uzu, where she warns Zant that his is wandering into a trap. Zant says he already knows this and begins to question Una on how she feels about being betrayed by Veran. Although Una argues that Veran must have a reason, Zant points out that she is just a pawn to her. After Zant unites the Realm of Twilight, Una is imprisoned by Veran in the prison of Valran. Trivia The character of Una was designed and created by Portuguese artist VanEvil. Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fairies of Twilight